


A Little Sugar

by Rinzler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, but for the purposes of this fic he does, i'm 10000 percent sure barry does not call henry 'daddy'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey daddy!"</p><p>"Baby, what... Barry. What the hell?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Sugar

“Hey daddy!” Barry says and Len freezes, phone hanging loosely from his fingertips, inches away from his ear. “I won’t be coming to STAR Labs tonight, I’m spending the night at Cisco’s. We’re going to have a movie marathon! I’ll probably be back tomorrow, okay? We can talk then.”

He sounds relaxed, even calm, and as normal as possible. There’s no indication in his voice that he’s just said anything wrong. Len grips the phone tightly and presses it against his ear. His whole body feels flushed, fabric itching against his skin, suddenly uncomfortable.

When Len is silent for too long, Barry speaks again. “Daddy?” He sounds concerned.

Len clears his throat and speaks slowly, struggling to articulate the jumbled mess his thoughts have become. “Baby, what…” He takes a deep breath and tries again. “Barry. What the hell?”

“Len?” Barry says, sounding confused. “Why do you have my dad’s phone?”

Len grits his teeth and shifts on the couch. His jeans feel too tight, and the rush of irritation colors his voice when he says, “I’m on my own damn phone, baby.”

There’s a rush of static for a moment, then Barry’s voice comes through clearly. “Oh. Oh!” He doesn’t sound confused any longer. “Sorry, Len, I must have called the wrong number. I was trying to reach my dad. You’re right next to each other on my frequent contacts list.”

Len takes another deep breath. He needs to end this conversation now. “Okay. Goodbye, ba-”

“Wait.” Barry cuts him off. It’s sudden and sharp. Len pulls his phone away and glances down at the screen in confusion before bringing it back up to his ear.

“Barry? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Barry says immediately. Then he laughs, short and nervous. “I mean, I might be about to do something very, very wrong, but nothing’s wrong.”

“Again, what the hell-”

“You called me baby,” Barry interrupts him again. He’s quieter this time, hushed, as though he’s telling Len some kind of secret. In a way, he is. “You…you only call me baby when you’re turned on. I mean, when you’re really turned on.” There’s another rush of static, most likely Barry breathing too close to the speaker. “Len…”

“We’re not talking about this,” Len says immediately. Barry's words have been spinning through his mind since the moment he picked up the call. Now his whole body feels tense, like he’s waiting for something, drowning in anticipation. Len leans forward, intending to get up, but collapses back into the cushions when the movement puts pressure on his half-hard cock. He can’t stop a small grunt at the spark of pleasure it sends through him.

There’s more static as Barry breathes again, shaky but rapidly growing more sure of himself. “Oh. You like…you like that?”

“No I don’t,” Len says, grinding his palm into his lap and trying to will his erection away. Barry sees right through him, though, and only laughs in response.

“I think you do… Daddy.” He sounds confident, even cheeky, the longer he keeps talking. A part of Len’s brain wonders where Barry is that he’s talking this freely about something so naughty. Unbidden, his breath hitches, and he can practically see the way that makes Barry grin through the phone.

Len drops his head back, over the edge of the couch, and gazes up at the ceiling of his apartment. “Stop, Barry. No.”

“You mean ‘keep going, Barry, yes’?” Barry says. “I can’t believe- oh my god! You have a daddy kink!”

“Stop saying that damn word!” Len growls at him. The hand in his lap feels pleasurable instead of painful now, cock getting harder and harder, long-buried subconscious desired freewheeling through his mind. He moves it away, clenching his hand into a fist at his side instead.

“Daaaaddy,” Barry sing-songs through the phone at him, laughing the entire time. “Oh wow- I can’t believe- How have you never told me about this? I mean, wow-”

“Stop. Talking,” Len says desperately and the line goes quiet for a moment. Len takes a shaky breath. There’s a reason he never told Barry about being into this particular kink- for one, it’s essentially acknowledging that his childhood was shit and he has issues with that. For two, the age difference between him and Barry has already been a problem in the past. He could be old enough to be Barry’s biological father- if he had kids young- and here he is dating, kissing and fucking him instead. For three-

“I can hear you thinking, you know,” Barry says, interrupting his train of thought. “Come on, Len. What are you thinking about?” When he doesn’t respond, Barry groans. “Len. Leeen. Answer me. ….Daddy?”

Barry’s voice sears through him like a lightning strike, sudden and fiery. Len shifts as his cock swells, rubbing uncomfortably at the denim of his jeans. He fights back a low moan. It’s becoming too much to try and hold back what Barry is doing to him, even though his partner probably isn’t fully aware of the extent to which he’s been teasing Len. He stares at the ceiling, debating what to say.

“Do you really want me to tell you what I’m thinking?” He says eventually. Barry just “um”s in response, clearly not expecting Len to want to actually talk about this.

“I don’t know? I mean you can tell me. Only if you want to, though,” Barry says uncertainly.

“Oh, Barry,” Len purrs, shifting on the couch. “I want.”

“Len?” Barry says. “What-”

“Don’t call me that,” Len says, voice as rough as gravel.

“Then what am I supposed to call you?” Barry says. He sounds like he’s trying to be snarky, but Len can easily pick up on the undercurrent of anticipation, even hope, threading through his voice. Something dark and similarly anticipatory uncurls in his chest in response.

“You know what to call me, baby. Where are you?” Len says, not missing the way Barry breathes shakily at the endearment.

There’s a burst of static on the other end of the phone, muffling out all other sound. Len waits patiently for it to dissipate. It does, after about ten seconds, and Barry’s voice comes through clearly. “I’m in STAR Labs’ medical room. Uh, not the medical room adjoining the Cortex? But another one, a couple floors down. Room 406-B.”

“Alone?” Len says. Barry hums an affirmative, and Len realizes that he’s hushed his voice too. He can’t stop the slow, easy smile from spreading across his face.

“Good,” he says. “Stay there.”

“What? For how long?” Barry says, sounding upset. “I thought we were going to talk about this!”

“We are,” Len says. “I’ll be there in twelve minutes.” Then he hangs up the phone.


End file.
